Hibiscus Azure
by HLecter511
Summary: Transferring over to M16 when they were attacked by an unknown attacker, Agent Nayla Fierce enters the playing field as a knight in this chess game. What she didn't know was that someone was viewing her as a queen piece rather than a knight. Gareth Mallory/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: **Daughter

…**..**

…**..USA; CIA: …..**

…**..**

A slam and a grunt echo through the training room of the basement of the CIA building. Feet were heard stepping back slowly and away from the person on the floor.

"Damn, Nay, did you have to drop kick me?"

"Hey, that was for slapping my breasts you asshole." Nayla Fierce pointed at her hand-to-hand combat partner, Daniel Cast. He waves his hand at her while standing up and rubbing his lower back, groaning a bit.

The door to the training room slid open causing the two agents to look over and see their boss. This cause the two to stand up straighter and heads held high.

"Agent Fierce, we got a problem."

"What's that sir?"

"M16 was just attack. M's office was blown up."

It was as liquid ice was slowly rushed through Nayla's veins and her radiant silver blue eyes seem to widen a bit.

"Is-is—"

"I'm sending you out. I'm also giving you a hard drive to deliver to M16 about the mercenary that we have been following, Patrice." Her boss, Charles Whites, explained as she walked beside him through the hallways.

"Patrice? As in the one that stole a list of identities of all M16 agents a few months ago."

"That's the one."

"When am I to head out?"

"Now." Whites looked at her with nothing but steel grey eyes of seriousness.

"Yes, sir."

…**..**

…**..London, England; 8:30pm: …..**

…**..**

Breaking into a house was an easy routine that Nayla had learned in her time with the CIA. She has been with the organization for eight years. From the age twenty-seven to know, which she was thirty five. Before becoming a field agent, she was becoming a doctor. On becoming an agent, she still continues her classes and got her doctors degree, but kept up with the field agent ways. Though, some agents joke that she is doctor agent or a medical on their playing field.

Walking through the two story townhouse, she move towards the living room and glance at the bookshelves, couches, and TV. Moving over to an end table next to an armchair, her hand reached out and picked up a picture frame.

In the picture frame was her at twenty-two years old, holding her son, Xavier Anthony Fierce when he was two years of age at the time. She grins at the picture and went to put it back down, but froze.

There was another presence in the room and was sneaking up behind her, thanks to staring at the glass reflection on the picture frame. Nayla shut her eyes, breathing in then out before snapping they open. Setting the picture frame down, she whirled around deliver a sharp kick to the person's chin.

A smack then a crash made her to know that her foot had connected with the target. Pulling out her desert eagle, she steps to the figure that was quickly getting up, but she stops them in their tracks. Her desert eagle was pointing right between their eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that." A familiar British accent said.

With her left hand, she blindly reaches for the end table beside the couch. She pulls the string and with a soft click, the living room was lit up in this soft golden glow.

"Oh, it's you."

"Good to see you still have an attitude like your mother, Nayla."

"Please, Bond, my mother outdoes anyone with her attitude."

"Got that right." James Bond, a M16 agent mostly known as 007. He stood before Nayla, who holster her desert eagle gun back underneath the jacket she was wearing.

Her hair was up in this messy bun, she wasn't' wearing clothes to impress and she had on her reading glasses to drive at night and to be able to see signs from afar. To Bond, she was attractive yet, the way she presents herself throws that off.

"I heard that you were dead."

"Well, obviously not true."

"You come running back when you hear that the agency was blown up."

"In your mother's office."

"I know. That is why I am here. To mostly help out in any possible way I can."

"Hasn't it been like five or more years since you and M seen each other face to face."

"My mother was busy with your ass."

"Such language, Nayla."

"Shut up, Bond's. And you smell like booze." Nayla brush by him and she moved to the dining room, where she sat down in one of the eight chairs. She cross her right leg over her left and let her eyes follow Bond's as he walk towards the window that overlooks the backyard of the townhouse.

"You are such a charmer." Bond dryly said, picking up a glass from the table and taking a sip out of it.

That made Nayla to realize that Bond has been sitting in her mother's house for a while that he had helped himself to a glass of liquor. Then again, he likes to show up in random places. Nayla had known Bond since he had join M16 thanks to who her mother was. The relationship that Nayla and Bond had was a hate-love relationship. One moment, they can talk like civilize people, the next they are bashing insults. The whole thing was what kept their relationship strong.

Nayla looked away from him and stared around her mother's home. Her mother was the infamous, M of M16 agency. M16 was known as SIS or Secret Intelligence Service. But it was easier and sounds better by just saying M16.

How Nayla came to be from the infamous M? Well, back in M's younger days, she had been working alongside a CIA agent, they had gotten marry, had Nayla and when she was three, her father was killed in a mission. M had become the director of M16, remarried and such. Nayla was raise by M up to the age of ten before Nayla's father parents decided to take her and raise her up in America. There she went to boarding school, but then join the CIA. Hence following in her father's footsteps.

Nayla was angry at her mother for giving her up so easily, but then she came to realize just how stressful M work was. There was no time to raise a young child, especially one that was showing great ability of becoming a field agent too. M didn't want Nayla to be an agent, but knew she couldn't stop her.

"How long have you been here, Bond?"

"Few hours."

"Just drinking away your sorrows?"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"I'll shut up the day you keep it in your pants and get marry."

She was greeted with a middle finger causing her to victoriously smirk at Bond, knowing that she had won that verbal fight. The front door was heard opening causing Bond and her to look towards the doorway of the dining room where M was picking up a bottle of liquor to pour into a cup, but pause as Bond tap the glass he was holding in his hand.

'_She still looks the same." _Nayla thought, running her right hand through her dark brown mahogany color hair.

"Where the hell have you been?" M instantly shot at Bond.

"Someone is going to be grounded." Nayla whispers to Bond, who gave her a glare then look forwards at M.

"Nayla?" M said in surprise at seeing her daughter was presence too.

"Hello, mom." Nayla gave her a salute before dropping her hands on her lap and let her mother go back to glaring at Bond.

"Enjoying death." Bond blankly replied.

"Morbid." Nayla mumbles, staring at the table and trying not to smirk as she felt Bond shooting her another glare before looking at M.

"007 reporting for duty."

Staring at their outlines, M walk over to the doorway and flick the switch up. The light above turn on and lit up the room. Nayla glance at Bond and realized that he look like shit in a clearer light then the small lamp in the living room.

"Why didn't you call?" M asked, standing in the doorway.

"You didn't get the postcard. You should try it sometime of getting away from it all. It really lends perspective." Bond dryly said with slight sarcasm, pushing himself up from leaning on the window sill and walking around the dining room table with his alcohol beverage still in hand.

"Run out of drink?" M commented on the bottle on the windowsill that Bond was on to the drink in his hand.

"What was it you said? Take the bloody shot?" Bond asked with narrow bloodshot eyes.

"I made a judgment call."

"You should've trusted me to finish the job." Bond retorted.

Nayla took in a deep inhale through her nose before slowly standing up. She could feel the tense rising in the room between Bond and her mother, M. Pushing in the dining room chair, Nayla rest her hands on the back of the chair and kept listening and watching Bond and M interaction continuing.

"It was possibility of losing you or certainty of losing all those other agents. I have made the only decision I could and you know it."

The interaction was an interesting one to Nayla, especially understanding the reason for Bond's 'death' and that M had made the call to take the shot. Nayla knew about it since she heard through the grape vine of Bond's 'death' to which she had email her mother about it and simply got a 'yes' answer in reply.

"I think that you lost your nerve." Bond said, putting down his drink and tucking his left hand into his dark brown leather jacket.

"What do you expect? A bloody apology?" M came into the dining room with dominate steps while staring at Bond's with slight disbelief, wonderment, and awestruck by his comments. But also, his presence too.

"You know the rules of the game. You have been playing it long enough. We both have." M told him, coming forwards some more than stop as she stood at the head of the table.

"Maybe too long." Bond commented, mostly referring to M's age. But Nayla knew that Bond comment was still referring to M's decision of taking the shot and hitting him. Nayla knew that Bond was questioning her age and mostly saying that M's age is affecting her decision making.

"Speak for yourself." M shot back.

"Ronson didn't make it, did he?" Bond asked.

"No."

Glancing in between the two, Nayla could only hear the sound of rain pelting the windows was echoing through the room.

"So this is it? We're both played out."

"If you believe that, why did you come back?"

Nayla was questioning the same thing in her head making her to glance at Bond, wanting to know his answer to M's questions.

"Good question."

'_Of course. How can I forget…Bond isn't one to give a straight forward answer or one at all.' _Nayla thought, rolling her eyes a bit and shaking her head.

"Because we are under attack." M finally said, knowing that Bond came back for that reason. That Bond couldn't watch the organization that he had been with for a while being put under attack.

"And you know that we need you." M added on causing Bond to take a deep inhale then exhale from his nose.

"Well I'm here."

"You will have to be debriefed and declared fit for active service. You'll return back to duty when you pass the test. So take them seriously…a nice shower might be in order." M said, turning away and began walking out of the dining room and through the living room.

"I'll go home and change." Bond said causing M to stop walking and turn a bit back towards him.

"Oh, we sold your flat. Put your things into storage. Standard procedure for a death of an unmarried employee with no next of kin. Should've called." M told him with a raise left eyebrow and in her know-it-all voice.

"And she throws the fastball for the third strike." Nayla mumbles, walking in the direction of her mother but stop as Bond began to speak again.

"I'll find a hotel." He said in a defeated voice.

"Well you're bloody well not sleeping here." M said turning away and walking out of the room.

Nayla look back at Bond, seeing him staring down at his feet in defeat causing her to look up at the ceiling and sigh out. She tilted her head a bit to the side to see Bond shaking his head and step forwards to leave the house.

"James."

Bond looked up at Nayla with slight surprise at her saying his first name. However, whenever she would say his first name, it usually met she was serious or she wanted to have a normal talk.

"Just wait five minutes. You can stay at my flat."

Shock was written across his face at her offer. He went to reply a 'thanks' back but she already walk out of the room to find her mother.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"You're here to give me a lead on this Patrice guy?"

"Yes. The CIA have been keeping track on whereabouts since the incident of losing the list of M16 agents in the field. Also, to give you theses too."

Taking the information about the mercenary that gotten away a few months ago with the copy of M16 field agents, M took a file from Nayla too.

Opening it up, M realize it was transfer papers with the head director of the CIA signature on the bottom. Her eyes shot up to Nayla, who stared at her mother with nothing but seriousness.

"Nayla, this is—"

"I want to transfer over to M16."

"Nayla, what about Xavier—"

"He is here at my flat right now being watch by one of your agents…mom, please."

Hearing her paternal name, M stared at her daughter and seeing how much Nayla look like her late father. Nayla was a true natural beauty, but she usually hid it behind glasses that she didn't even need to wear—only for reading and on a computer for a long period of time—and in nothing but business clothes.

"Fine. But that would mean that you will have to go through testing like Bond's."

"Deal." Nayla replied, watching her mother hold the papers in her hands.

"Now, get Bond out of my house. He is stinking up the place."

Nayla sniff the air and smell the hint of boozes making her nose to crinkle up a bit. She looks at her mother with a nod.

"Will do. Night, mother." Nayla said walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the front door where James as waiting.

"Come on, smelly boy."

"Smelly boy, really now?"

"Have you smelled or a matter of fact, look at yourself? You look like you went dumpster driving. Now, let's go Bond."

"Like I said you're a charmer." Bond follow Nayla outside and they hurriedly walked across the street to her vehicle—a dark charcoal grey Audi Rs5. Nayla unlock the vehicle and open the door, but look at Bond with a glare.

"And you are sarcastic ass. Now get in the damn car, Bond."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **

I have decided to try another James Bond series story thingy again. Thus, just enjoy the story—mostly don't hate/flame me (I know that my grammar isn't the best and I mess up on tenses)—and thanks.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything about the James Bond Series and such. The only thing that I do own is my original characters, such as Nayla and Xavier. (And at the beginning of the story Cast and Whites—since they'll probably be making their presence known again).

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: **Seafoam Green Eyes

…**..**

…**..SIS Building/M16: …..**

…**..**

"Someone is out of shape."

"No one ask for your comments."

"Just stating the truth." Nayla bent down, whispering into Bond's ear as he was retying up his sneakers. He glared up at her then he stood up, watching her began her pull up testing.

In the morning, there was a black range rover that had been waiting for Bond and Nayla outside her London flat. They were brought to the new location which was new digs M16. It was underground, not above ground for any more possible attacks. Bond had come to the conclusion, telling Bill Tanner—the chief of staff—that whoever attacked M16 was not trying to kill M, but wanted her to see M16 being attack.

Bond watched as Nayla did thirty pull ups before dropping down and rolling her shoulders. Those that were examining their test nodded their heads at Nayla's performance and wrote her results down. Bond knew that Nayla was in fit, especially seeing the outline of her abs and arm muscles through the dark blue long sleeve spandex type dri-fit top that she was wearing. She had on dark blue pants that clung to her too. They were both in the same outfits, but Nayla's outfit was accustomed as a female fit.

Today, she wasn't wearing her glasses. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that swishes back and forth on her mid-back when she walked. For some reason, seeing her working out and being around her for a long period of time, Bond wasn't seeing the Plain Jane in his head anymore. It was fading away to show a natural beauty before his eyes.

Last night at her London flat, Bond had found some pictures of her late husband—who was an agent and killed when protecting his team—and her. Bond was mind smack when he saw some of the pictures of her in a summer dress, smiling and laugh. But it was the natural beauty of her that stuck out. Of all the years he knew her, he had never once seen her in a dress or wearing any sort of makeup. But also, they were never around each other for a long time either. Whenever they had met or ran into one another, it was a few hours with one another then don't see each other for a year or so.

Now, before him, something had change about her overnight.

"Shall we go onto the shooting test?" Tanner came in saying.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking out of the shooting range, Nayla had put the handgun on the table after she click the safety on. She then walk out of the room and nod at Bond's, who was walking on in for his turn.

Looking ahead, Bond was watching some of the employees taking down the target. He saw all Nayla's shots were all to the head, but one was to the heart area.

"She's good." Bond mumbles walking forwards to the table to get his handgun and put the shooting range earmuffs on.

Nayla was walking down the hallway, moving to the room where she wanted to get her psych elevation done and over with. But she had come to a stop when her mother appeared in front of her. Then someone else had appeared behind M too.

"Nayla before you go in, I would like you to meet the new Chairman of the Intelligence and Security Committee, Mr. Gareth Mallory." M introduce, watching Nayla step forwards and held her hand out.

"Please to meet you, Mr. Mallory. I'm Nayla Fierce."

"I have heard about you and your accomplishments back at the CIA. What made you decide to transfer?" His handshake was strong making Nayla to know that he was nothing but serious. But then again, with a job like his or all of theirs, you have to be serious all the time. His handshake though, Nayla had liked in this man.

"A new scenery. I wanted something new." Nayla replied with a grin causing Mallory to grin too. His seafoam green color eyes seem to brighten up. Glancing in between the two, M saw something forming in between them. She cleared her throat causing Mallory and Nayla to look at her with raised eyebrows in questionability.

"Nayla, your testing?"

"Oh, right." Nayla said, nodding at them then she walked to the door where the psychiatrist was waiting for her.

Walking together to a small room that had a two way mirror to look in upon the integrator like room, Mallory and M were standing side by side with each other.

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes." M replied, glancing up at Mallory, who seem to this new spark in his eyes after meeting Nayla. His hands were clasp behind his back as he watched the doctor and Nayla began her testing with a small grin.

The doctor was saying one word and Nayla would have to say one word that comes into her mind about the word that the doctor had said.

They were on about eleven words when the doctor had started to say words that were relevant to things in Nayla's life.

"M?"

"Strong." Nayla replied, knowing that her mother with Mallory was watching behind the two-way mirror.

"Xavier?"

A small grin came onto her face and she lean a bit back in her chair, clasping her hands on her lap.

"Life." Nayla softly said with a grin.

"That is all." The doctor said with a nod and a grin of his own.

"Thanks." Nayla said, standing up and leaving the room. She glances to her left to see the door open to the room where watchers watch what is going on in the interrogating room. Stepping out of it, M stared at Nayla.

"Do you wish to watch Bond do his?"

"No, I think that I'm going to go off and take a shower. I don't smell pleasant."

"Fair enough." M nodded before disappearing back into the room. Nayla shook her head and walked down the hallway, opposite of where Bond was appearing from. Nayla turn a corner just as Bond entered the interrogator room where he find himself to remember something he wishes not to.

His childhood.

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

Heels clicking across the ground, Nayla was staring around at all the employees of M16 running around, doing desk work and research on who had attack them. Nayla looked forwards as she came to metal stairs and began to climb them.

At the top, she came to this glass door where she stared in to see her mother was sitting at her desk, flipping through files. As she was about to reach for the door, it had open up causing her to look to her right to see Bond. Her eyes glance up and down his body, seeing he was back in a clean cut charcoal grey suit and tie.

"Are ready to see if we passed?" Bond said, holding the door open for her.

"I see that you have cleaned up." Nayla said, walking into the office with a smirk.

Staring after her, Bond looked her up and down, seeing that she was wearing a different outfit then what she was wearing this morning. She wasn't in sweatpants or tank top anymore. Nayla was wearing this black long sleeve t-shirt that clung to her figure. Black theory stretch pants—that clung to her figure like her shirt—and then black boot heels—went just past her ankles—with laces.

"Hey, mom." Nayla said, dropping in a seat that was in between two other seats before her desk.

"Nayla. Bond." M glanced up at the two from this paper book in her hand. Nayla had a funny feeling that it was Bond and her test results from their physical and mental evaluation.

Bond came slowly swaggering over and plops himself in the seat on Nayla's left. He lean back a bit, legs open up and lazily stare around the office. His eyes came to M's desk, staring at the porcelain white Bulldog that is winking and has an England flag painted on its back.

"The whole office goes up in smoke and that bloody thing survives." Bond says in disbelief, looking at the glass bulldog with a slight scrunch up face.

"Your interior decorating tips were always appreciated double o seven." M said, not looking up from the paper book in her hands.

"My son gave her that." Nayla said in a fake hurt angry voice.

Bond eyes snap to Nayla with wide eyes and he open his mouth, but all that came out was this slight hum sound.

"I-didn't—well you—"

"Bond, I'm messing with you. Do you honestly think I would let my son give that to his grandmother?" Nayla said snickering as Bond glared at her for playing such a prank on him. A sigh escape from M's mouth and her head shook a bit at the two agents before her.

Hearing a door click shut, Bond and Nayla stood up as Mallory came walking in and right up to them.

"Double o seven, Gareth Mallory. Nayla you remember Mallory?"

"How could I forget?" Nayla said with a smile causing Mallory to flash her a smile while he steps up to Bond.

Bond had prevented himself from glaring at Mallory or Nayla for flashing each other smiles. Bond could see that the two were showing interest in one another. That made this slight tidal wave rolls around in his stomach. He wouldn't accept that it was jealousy he was feeling. He just wouldn't.

"I hope that I didn't mess anything." Mallory said, holding out his hand and taking Bond's hand.

"Bond." Mallory said, shaking his head while holding Bond's stare.

"Mallory." Bond said letting go of his hand and letting Mallory walk by him. Bond eyes stayed on Mallory, who was walking to the seat on Nayla's right side.

The three of them sat done at the same time. The two men on either side of her unbutton their overcoats and relax in their chairs.

"I just was reviewing Nayla and Bond test. Nayla passed with flying colors." M said, glancing up from the booklet in her hand and at her daughter with a slight grin. The corner of Nayla's lips twitch up a bit, but she kept the smirk off her face.

"Bond, it seems that you pass. By the skin of your teeth. You're back on active service." M said, staring at Bond with a small grin.

It was silent for a few seconds as Bond let the news sink in. He bowed his head a bit then looked up, but his head turn to the right to look around Nayla at Mallory.

"Congratulations." Mallory said, staring at Bond with a slight grin, but there was uncertainty in his eyes. Nayla glance in between the two, feeling slight tension then at her mother with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you." Bond said, pushing himself up from his seat. All he wanted was to find out if he had passed or not. He didn't want to stay in Mallory presence for too long as Bond didn't know him and upon meeting him, Bond wasn't a fan of him.

"I'll, um, be outside." Bond said to M while buttoning the one button on his suit overcoat then move towards the glass doors to leave the office.

"I only have one question." Mallory said, causing Bond to pause and turn around in front of the glass doors just before he left. Nayla glace at Mallory in the corner of her eyes with curiosity before looking towards Bond, who turn his attention to Mallory.

"Why not stay dead?"

That made Nayla to look at her mother, who was staring at Mallory. A 'what-the-hell' emotion seems to appear on M's face then disappeared just as quick. But Nayla caught it and she was wondering why Mallory would ask this.

"You have the perfect way out. Go and live quietly somewhere. Not many field agents get to leave this cleanly." Mallory explained.

Now, Nayla could see Mallory's point. And she had to agree with him for most of the part. She knew that if Bond didn't come back, he could actually have a 'normal' life and not have to worry about getting hurt, targeted, or killed anymore. He had an opportunity that not a good amount of agents could have. Then again, it's Bond and he could be a random man, but his meaning behind his madness always was, well, meaningful and needed.

"Do you get out in the field much?" Bond retorted, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Hmp. You don't need to be an operative to see the obvious. It's a young man's game." Mallory calmly said, with a slight smirk. Slowly, Mallory pushed himself up from his seat and stood in front of M's desk with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"Look you have been seriously injures. There's no shame in saying you lost a step. The only shame is admitting it until it is too late." Mallory added on, saying.

"Hire me then fire me. Totally up to you." Bond said, tilting his head a bit to emphasize each word in his sentence.

"If he says he is ready, he's ready."

"Perhaps you can't, M. Maybe you won't." Mallory turns to M gently saying.

Nayla adjusted herself in her seat, crossing her right leg over her left and resting her clasp hands on her lap. It was a bit awkward for her to be in the tension high room and listening to this going down.

"What exactly are you applying?" M asked.

"You're sentimental about him." Mallory truthfully said, rocking a bit on his heels.

"As long as I am head of this department, I'll choose my own operatives." M slightly snapped a bit at Mallory as she stood up from her seat and rests her hands on her desk.

"Fair enough." Mallory stared at her then turn away and walk towards the door, taking his hands out of his suit pant pockets. He came to a pause beside Bond and turns his head to him.

"Good luck double o seven. Don't cock it up." Mallory said, staring down Bond before glancing over his shoulder.

"Ms. Fierce." Mallory bowed his head to her then left the room all together.

"Tension is so great, might have to cut it with a chainsaw." Nayla mutters pulling herself up from the seat and moving towards the door.

"Nayla."

Nayla turn around to stare at her mother.

"Yes?"

"Take this file. It'll be explaining your job here."

"Alrighty." Nayla said, taking the file from her mother then move towards the door again. Bond looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Happy readings." Bond told her, glancing at the file then at her with a smirk.

Nayla push open the glass door, but turn her head to stare into Bond's eyes.

"Don't get shot again." Nayla replied, giving him an innocent smile then leaving the office with a victorious smirk on her lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Note: **

Hello everyone,

Just wanted to point this out. It's a Mallory/OC story. I have taken notice that there really isn't any with him. Thus, I wanted to make one.

Thanks and Enjoy!

LX311/HL511

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything about the James Bond Series and such. The only thing that I do own is my original characters, such as Nayla and Xavier. (And at the beginning of the story Cast and Whites—since they'll probably be making their presence known again).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: **Defending Bond

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There was no one else presence in the room where employees and agents would take a lunch break or regular break. The only one that was in the room was Nayla, flipping through the file that her mother, M, have given her.

The papers inside the file mostly told Nayla in simple terms that she would be a doctor inside the M16 building, but also, in the field. Mostly, if some of the double o agents get hurt, she would be sent in with other M16 employees in the field to get them and she would treat them. She would be tested to become a double o because at times, she might have to go into situations that might seem like a battlefield.

Lifting a cup of coffee to her lips, she took a slow sip then set it down.

"You don't have to stand in the doorway, staring at my back. I prefer you to sit down with me." Nayla look up from the file and look over her shoulder to see Mallory standing there with his hands in his suit pant pockets.

"Do you mind?"

"I rather not be stared in the back of my head." Nayla replied causing Mallory to smirk and walk over, pulling his hands out of his suit pant pockets. He unbuttons the one button on his suit overcoat as he sat down in a chair across from Nayla.

"Information about your position?"

"Yes. I'm mostly going to be this combat doctor agent thing."

Her description caused him to gently chuckle to which she glances up at him through her lashes with a grin. Her eyes cast back down to the file, eyes scanning over it then she shut the file altogether. She grabs her cup of coffee, taking a few sips and reach over to her IPhone, hitting the button to light up the screen to check how long she has been sitting here.

The background was of her son playing his guitar and smiling at the camera.

"How old is he?" Mallory questions, seeing the image of the home screen of her IPhone.

"He just turns fifteen. Time flies by quickly." Nayla told him, staring at the IPhone with a grin then up at him.

"Any kids?"

"No. Just me." Mallory said, shaking his head and staring down at his hands then back up at her. Her silver blue eyes were radiant under the white lights that lit up the staff room. The reply that he given her had mostly told her that it was just him. Hence, he had no kids, no spouse, or significant other.

It was just him.

"But I do have to agree with you about time does fly by." Mallory told her with a nod.

They sat in silence for a bit until Nayla stood up with the empty coffee cup and walked over to the sink in the staff room. She washed it up then put it on the drying rack and turn around to see Mallory relaxing the chair. His long legs were a bit stretch out in front of him, his left elbow was resting on the table and his fist was resting against the side of his head. To Nayla he looks tire and at the moment, he looks like he was resting up a bit.

"Tire?"

"Every day is tiring."

"True fact." Nayla said, moving to the stove in the staffroom and putting the tea kettle on. She got two mugs, set them aside then found some tea.

Sitting up in the chair, Mallory couldn't help but stare Nayla up and down when her back was turn to him. Or rather, he had the opportunity to look at her from behind when she wasn't expecting it.

When the tea was done, Nayla pour the hot water into the cup then brought it over to the table. She handed him one making him to softly thank her. There was still the container of sugar and milk on the table from when Nayla had made her coffee earlier.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Nayla replied, sitting herself back down in the seat she has been occupying for the last hour.

Taking a few sips of his tea, Mallory looked at her with those seafoam green color eyes of his. He set his mug down, but kept his left hand around it as he stared at Nayla.

"Tell me, about yourself."

"What's there to tell? You probably hack into finding information about me."

"True. I'm not going to lie, but I have looked you up in database when I heard that you were M's daughter and were transferring over to M16. I got the basics, but what about M being your mother and such."

"So, my childhood?"

"Yes."

"Well, mom had married at a young age to this CIA agent over in United States. They were working together and fell in love, I guess. They had me in earlier marriage then he was killed on a mission. Mom took me back here, in London where she got the director job here. When I started getting older, I was ship back to the US were I went to boarding school and lived with my father's parents."

"Why would she ship you back?"

"Having a five year old running around M16 and learning how to fight, isn't how mother's supposed to raise their child? Especially when I ask her about this agent, who was talking to another agent about bending a woman over the table and having a go to get information."

"You didn't!?" Mallory sat forwards with laughter in his eyes and a slight grin.

"I was eight almost nine years old when I had asked her that. I had never seen her face so horrify before. She made me tell her who the agents were and she yelled at them like little boys. After that, she didn't want me to be exposed to this. But now look, I follow in my late father and her footsteps." Nayla explained to him, holding the mug in both her hands. She stared into the mug and tilting the mug a bit to watch the tan color liquid move with the tilt of the mug.

"Do you ever fear that your son will join?"

"He could do whatever he wants to do. But I must say, I am glad that he has taken interest in music and programming. Thus, it's not as dangerous." Nayla pointed out causing Mallory to chuckle and nod his head.

"That is true."

It was a few awkward silences between them again. Nayla look up at him, eyes narrowing a bit as she thought of something to bring up.

"You want Bond's to retire, don't you."

That made his eyes to venture away from his tea and up at her. His eyebrows slight rise as she brought this topic up. Adjusting himself in his seat, Mallory sat up a bit taller, taking a sip of his tea before he began talking.

"He had the opportunity to hide away. Had the chance to have what any other agents want which is a normal life. But he comes back and I can tell he is still suffering from his past injury. He is reaching up there in age for a field agent. That is why I have mention about the younger generation is starting to increase on the field. For Bond, he just keeps coming back."

"Because he is loyal to his country, but also, devoted and passionate about his job." She commented, taking a few sips of her tea before placing it down. Her eyes stayed on the mug as Mallory stared at her.

"Bond may not show that he cares about certain things, about others, such as M, but deep down he does. For he has a mask, a veil that is covering up his true self. The veil is just masking his true self, hiding him away from the world, but he is still able to see it. To grasp information and surroundings around him. But deep inside, Bond cares for his line of duty and those that has been with him for a while, such as M. Even though he called her a bitch in the evaluation—which I heard about and will smack him for."

Mallory smirk a bit at that part she mention before his eyebrows scrunch together and head tilting a bit to the side as he continues to listen to her explanation on Bond.

"Bond sees M as a mother figure because she is there for him. As years go by, Bond will only retire when he can no longer freaking move. He is too stubborn to give up and for that that is what makes him a good agent." Nayla finish up her description on Bond and why he should stay as an agent as much as possible. Deep down, she was thinking how Bond owes her for this, but she won't bring it up unless Mallory brings it up.

Staring at her with slight shock flashing through his eyes, Mallory was amazed at how she defend and given him information about Bond staying an agent.

"I understand. And I must say, if Bond heard you say this, he would be in your debt."

"Yeah, trust me, I was thinking the same thing about him owing me."

That made Mallory to laugh and Nayla to soon join him.


End file.
